


Paper Planes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Time stops for no one, the seasons come and go and that's just time. Drabbles on the Weasley family.





	1. Fraternal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“Do you believe in magic?”

Audrey’s heart skips a beat when Conor looks up at her, a bright smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. Maybe, she thinks, maybe they aren’t entirely fraternal. Maybe he’s been struggling for weeks whether he should tell her about the weird things he’s been causing lately. Maybe the past fortnight has been awful for him, as well, because keeping a secret from his twin sister has been harder than he ever imagined.

Then the smile twists and he says, “You shouldn’t say such things. Mummy said that sort of talk goes against the C of E, it does.”

“Oh,” she says wistfully, plucking a withered blade of grass from the dirt. “Right.”  



	2. Sheep

“Dom!”�

She rolled her eyes at Halcyon and pointedly turned from her brother.

"Bugger off, Slytherin."

He slowed from his jog and cut the girls off.

"Lovely to see you Hallie, Dom."

"Louis," Halcyon smiled overtly.

"Sources have told me, Dominique," he said, "that you have just come from one Headmistress Sinistra's office. Rumor has it you were in for a disciplinary meeting - something to do with setting sheep loose in the dungeons."

Dom simply raised an eyebrow.

"Now it seems to me," Louis continued, "that no sister of mine would possibly be able to accomplish such a feat on her own, and that if someone were to have been an accomplice in this crime, he too should take the fall."

"Don't you dare."

"And why not?"

She and Halcyon exchanged looks, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because," said Dominique, "when have I ever done something like that without you? Everyone will know you were in on it anyway. This way you get out with one less detention."

Louis smiled knowingly, "You have a beautiful mind. What was Sinistra's verdict anyway?"

"If I keep going like this, I'm basically fucked. The usual."

"Did you tell her at least, out of the two of us, you got the good looks? I drew the short straw."

"That's exactly what I told her."

"And I'm sure it was effective."

"It was."

"Good. Must run, but I'll see you both later."

Halcyon watched as he jogged around the corner before saying, to no one in particular, "You two are quite odd."


	3. Identify

She'd tried not to shelter them. She'd really tried her very best. The problem with the twins was that she was so entirely unsure of who she wanted them to identify with that she'd never even given them the chance. Every time she referred to George as their dad... Besides - how was someone supposed to tell their children something like that, especially now that they were, for the most part, out on their own? What she'd failed to realize was that they were only going to get older.

"Mum?"

Angelina looked up from her book and smiled.

"Freddie! I didn't hear you lot come in."

Her son jumped up onto the couch next to her and said, "Well, we only just got back from the station."

"Come on, then," she said, "Let's hear all about Hogwarts. I bet you already told your old Dad everything."

There it was again. Angelina closed her eyes. It was now or never.

"Freddie, look - "

"What's it mean to do a Weasley?"

Angelina stared at him.

"What?"

Freddie pulled his feet up towards him in that way he always did when he knew he was about to be treated to some great story about one of his relatives.

"After one class," he explained, "This fourth year said she was going to 'do a Weasley'. What's it mean?"

She thought back a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Well," said Angelina, "Your dad, your uncle, and I were about seventeen, and there was a bit of trouble going on at Hogwarts."

It could wait for another day.


	4. Breathe

It's ironic, she thinks. He'd always been her favorite. As a mother, you weren't supposed to have favorite children, strictly speaking, and that had always been her answer when the boys and her beautiful daughter had asked. But there was always the favorite and he was it and she'd never known why because he'd never been any better than the others and she'd yelled at him all the time and no matter how his brother looked like him, it would never be the same.  


A sniff comes from his room and she allows herself to hope for a second before she realizes she's not the only one.  


She breathes.


End file.
